10 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 04:55 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Trofeum, odc. 16 (Hall of Lame); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:09 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Anna - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:00 Natura w Jedynce - W cieniu dinozaurów . Koniec Świata (World after Dinosaurs. (In the Shadow of the Din...)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 11:00 Operacja Życie - odc. 28; cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1488; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:35 Klimaty i smaki - Kraśnickie smaki i klimaty Roztocza; program poradnikowy 12:50 Zwierzęta Świata - Dzika Planeta. Czerwonaki znad słonego jeziora (Planet Wild. Flamingo: Salt Lake City) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2007) 13:25 Czy wiecie, że... (I did't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:00 Klan - odc. 2398 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Rezydencja - odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:15 Bonanza - odc. 70, Dom, w którym zamieszkała samotność (Bonanza, ep. 70, The Lonely House); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:10 Złote łany - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny 16:40 Gala Teraz Polska; widowisko 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:20 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było - tak jest - txt. str. 777; magazyn 18:40 Prawdziwe życie - Uwikłani /6/; dokument fabularyzowany 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Podwójny kłopot, odc. 33 (Double Trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:00 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Francuski numer - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006) 22:05 Europejski Turniej Piłki Nożnej Zunifikowanej Olimpiad Specjalnych; felieton 22:10 Downton Abbey II - odc. 7/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 23:20 Mania wielkości (Folie des grandeurs, La) - txt. str. 777 103'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1971) 01:15 Bonanza - odc. 70, Dom, w którym zamieszkała samotność (Bonanza, ep. 70, The Lonely House); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 02:10 Notacje - Alfred Schreyer. Pan profesor Bruno Schulz; cykl dokumentalny 02:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 02:45 Prawdziwe życie - Uwikłani /6/; dokument fabularyzowany 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 19 Niewidzialni (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Invisibory); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 06:00 Zmiennicy - odc. 6/15 - Prasa szczególnej troski; serial TVP; 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 223; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 897 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 65 - Zaborcza zazdrość 12:05 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Friuli - Wenecja Julijska. Via Julia - Augusta (23); magazyn kulinarny 13:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Cyganie morza - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:40 Czas honoru - odc. 6 Pawiak - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 73 "Rodzic uczy, rodzic bawi, rodzic nigdy Cię nie zdradzi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 74 "Wolna chata" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 938; serial TVP 17:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (17); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/71; teleturniej 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/71; teleturniej 20:10 Wszystko co kocham - txt. str. 777 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009) 21:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:55 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 33 (Lie to me s. II ep. Exposed); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:55 Sala samobójców - txt. str. 777 111'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2011) 02:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 03:05 Oficerowie - odc. 7/13 - Diagnoza 03:55 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 33 (Lie to me s. II ep. Exposed); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:05 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:11 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Ku... ku... kukułcze jajo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:03 KolejTV; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:47 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:03 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:20 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:24 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:26 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:00 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:13 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:16 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:18 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Zabierz mnie stąd; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:34 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Podopieczni św. Franciszka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Nocna Moskwa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:52 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:03 Zabierz mnie stąd; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Dogonić świat - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (306, 307) - serial fab.-dok. 09.45 Trudne sprawy (67) - serial paradokumentalny 10.45 Dlaczego ja? (241) - serial paradokumentalny 11.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (14) - serial paradokumentalny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania 3 (52) - reality show 13.45 Hotel 52 (1) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (194, 195) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (372) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Trudne sprawy (264) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (216) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Bank - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA/Wielka Brytania 2009 22.25 Obserwator - thriller, USA 2000 00.30 24 godziny 6 (139, 140) - serial sensacyjny 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (102) - serial paradokumentalny 12.10 Kocham. Enter (37) - serial paradokumentalny 13.10 Szpital (5) - serial paradokumentalny 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (591) - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Sąd rodzinny (125) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Szpital (6) - serial paradokumentalny 17.55 Ukryta prawda (103) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1776) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (920) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Surowi rodzice (2) - reality show 22.30 Sekrety chirurgii (2) - reality show 23.30 Przepis na życie (2) - serial obyczajowy 00.30 Partnerki (12) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Tajemnice Smallville 8 (2) - serial SF 02.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.45 Arkana magii (948) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Odrobina mężczyzny na co dzień /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 2 Biebrza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Karino - odc. 6* - Ujarzmiony - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 6; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 97 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia (252); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 837 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /5/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Uskrzydlone związki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Sztuka życia - odc. 46 Tomasz Szczepanik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Szlakiem gwiazd odc. 4 Beata Pawlikowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Roboty - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 705* Propozycja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Klimaty i smaki - Gościnna Wielkopolska; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 97 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /5/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia (252); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 6; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Dary Losu - Koncert Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 837 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka-Mały architekt; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 11/13* - Narodziny gwiazdy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 GodłoTeraz Polska; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Krym (253); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Ekstradycja I - odc. 4/6 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /5/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 97 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Karino - odc. 6* - Ujarzmiony; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka-Mały architekt; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Chichot losu - odc. 11/13* - Narodziny gwiazdy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Krym (253); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 837; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Kazimierz Nowak, podróż życia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia